Sometimes a Man
by Elegant Soul
Summary: The Torchwood team investigates a series of murders that seems to be the work of a werewolf. However, the more evidence they find, the more innocent the werewolf looks.
1. Prologue: It Begins Tonight

_Note: This story is heavily inspired and influenced by an episode of an old cartoon series called "Mighty Max." In fact, the story is so influenced, that some of the quotes are borrowed from the episode. I apologize for that._

_Torchwood belongs to the people who created it. I own Douglas and Dr. Gibson. This story takes place in-between the epsiodes "Meat," and "Adam."_

_Special thanks goes to Danse Macabre for encouraging me and for the corrections. _

Prologue: It Begins Tonight

Almost everyone in Cardiff heard of Mrs. Wendell: the kindly old woman, who once a week, feeds the stray dogs and cats. She was usually found in a park, placing out trays of food for the animals; that what she was doing tonight.

"There now, eat up," Mrs. Wendell said to a cat who came out for the food.

Mrs. Wendell smiled, as a bush shook behind her.

"Eh? Who is it?" Mrs. Wendell asked, turning around, when she heard the sound. The bush swayed again. "Come out, dear. There's plenty of food."

The bush once again quivered.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," Mrs. Wendell said, not noticing that the cats and dogs had run away.

Finally whoever was behind the bush stepped towards the old woman. Mrs. Wendell's eyes widen.

"Oh my-" Mrs. Wendell exclaimed, before the shadow covered her.


	2. Stray

Stray

Jack looked up from the police file to check on Ianto. This was the third murder this month. The injuries were all the same: the chest was clawed out and the throat was torn opened. Of course, all the evidence pointed to the same conclusion: the murderer wasn't human. It made it even more frustrating when they couldn't match the evidence to any known species in the Torchwood database. However, this time something was different: the police had a suspect.

Before Jack was in charge, Torchwood would just grab the suspect, drag them to their headquarters, and check if they were an alien. However half the time the person was really human and sometimes they were actually innocent. Now that Jack was in charge, things were different. The suspect would stay in police custody while Torchwood studied the evidence. The suspect goes with Torchwood if they're an alien, and stays with the police if they're human. Things were much simpler Jack's way.

Right now, Jack was outside the police station, waiting for Ianto, who was busy telling the press a cover story. Gwen had gone inside to talk to Andy about the suspect, while Owen checked the body. Soon Ianto broke away from the crowd and joined Jack.

"Sorry that took so long," Ianto said.

"It's okay," Jack said, giving Ianto a forgiving smile. "So, what did you tell them?"

"Cult," Ianto said. Jack looked a little surprised.

"Really? I thought you would have gone with wild animal attack," Jack said.

"Yes, but we done that so many times, they might think that some man had a private zoo," Ianto said. "Either that, or they'll stop believing me."

Jack laughed a little as he and Ianto entered the police station. They soon spotted Gwen and Andy.

"Hi," Gwen said, when Jack and Ianto came over to them. "Andy says he will escort us to the suspect."

"Yeah; got to look like I have some control over this investigation," Andy said, and they started walking over to where the jail cells were located.

"What can you tell us about the suspect?" Jack asked Gwen.

"His name is Douglas," Gwen started.

"Has the lamest alibi in the world: 'I just came across the body.' He's really stupid or he's really from out there," Andy interrupted "Have it all recorded as well. I suppose you'll need that as well."

"Yes," Jack said, when they reached the jail cells. However someone was already there.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot see him," the guard said to the young man.

The young man had pale blonde hair, looking almost white in a certain light. He also had black eyes. He wore a striped shirt, pale tan trousers, white shoes, and a white lab coat.

"But this benefits everyone," the young man said. "Let me take him; he won't hurt anyone under my care."

"Is there a problem here?" Andy asked, walking up to the young man and introducing himself.

"I am Dr. Gibson," the young man said. "I have been keeping up with these murders and I heard you have a suspect. His name is Douglas, correct? I have come across certain individuals in my field of research who display a new type of mental disease. The individual goes into fits of psychotic rage, while exhibiting increase strength. So far, there has been no trigger to these episodes, but hopefully with more individuals to study, I can locate it. The man you have, Douglas, seems to be a prime candidate for my study. All I ask is for you is to release him into my care."

"Yeah, I would like to do that, but someone else is already permitted to see him," Andy said.

"Really? Who?" Dr. Gibson asked.

"Us," Jack said, stepping forward and introduced himself to Dr. Gibson.

"Ah. Then I should ask you to release Douglas to me," Dr. Gibson said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to question him and run our own tests," Jack said. "We're authorized to do so."

"I see. I apologize to sound doubtful, but may I see your documentations?" Dr. Gibson asked.

"Sure," Jack said, and Ianto handed him a paper, which Jack gave to Dr. Gibson.

"Pity; I wanted to try a new drug regime with him," Dr. Gibson said, after he looked over the paper. He then handed the paper back to Jack and took out a business card. "If your tests show that he's suffering from a mental disease or he's causing you too much trouble, call me. Good day to you all."

Dr. Gibson then left them. Jack gave Dr. Gibson's card to the guard. There was no need to call Dr. Gibson, unless the tests proved that Douglas really has a mental disease. Andy led the Torchwood members into the jail cell area. The cells were already filled with gang members, drug dealers, thieves, and other types of criminals. Andy rolled his eyes when some of them started making noise when they saw the Torchwood members. Nowadays it was hard to tell if they were hollering over Gwen or the guys.

"Right. You'll find Douglas in that area, last cell to the left," Andy said, indicating a door.

"Thanks. We'll take it from here," Jack said. "Do you mind giving Gwen the evidence you found at the crime scene?"

"Yeah. It's over here, come on," Andy grumbled, leading Gwen into another area.

Jack and Ianto went in the opposite direction, as Ianto took out a small scanner. The plan was to keep Douglas busy by asking some questions, while Ianto scanned him to see if he was an alien.

When Jack and Ianto entered the other section, they found it quieter here than in the other area. They soon reached the last cell on the left and saw a man sitting on a bench attached to the back wall, with his face down in his hands. Douglas looked healthy; he wore a white tee-shirt, grey sweet pants, and white worn out sneakers. He looked around Jack's age; well, not Jack's _actual _age, more what Jack physically looked like. They could see that Douglas had short dark brown chocolate hair, but nothing else since he had his face buried in his hands. Ianto gently rapped his knuckles against the bars of the cell, making Douglas slowly look up. They could see that Douglas had blue eyes and a thin nose. His cheeks looked a little like Raphael's cherubs, giving his face a more endearing look. Jack thought no matter what, Douglas was pretty good looking, but he knew looks could be deceiving; look at Captain John Hart.

"Excuse me," Ianto said, as Douglas examined the men. "We would like-"

"It's you," Douglas said in a clearly distinctive Scottish accent, with a gentle soft tone, as he slowly stood up. "I knew there was something different about you when I saw you. This must be it."

Before either man could blink, Douglas rushed to the front of the cell. Jack and Ianto instinctively stepped back as Douglas reached out through the bars.

"You got to help me!" Douglas said, still reaching out. "Please! Get me out of here! Free me!"

"Oi! Back off!" Andy said, banging on the cell door, making Douglas step away from the bars. Jack and Ianto turned to see Andy and Gwen, who held a box full of evidence. Andy looked at Jack and Ianto. "Told you. Oh, your friend Owen is done with the autopsy; I suppose you're leaving now?"

"Not yet," Jack said, and with Ianto walked over to the other side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Douglas still watching them. "Anything?"

"Inconclusive," Ianto said in a low voice, looking over the scanner. "I'll go over the results again once we get back to the Hub."

Jack nodded back and started leaving the room with the others, as Douglas continued to watch them.

"The Forest Cathedral!" Douglas said, making Jack pause. "I saw you in the Forest Cathedral! You must remember the Forest Cathedral!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Andy shot back. "Let's go before he gives me a headache."

Jack looked back at Douglas one more time before he left. As he drove back to the Hub, all he could think about were those three words that Douglas said: the Forest Cathedral.


	3. I Recognize You

I Recognize You

Jack paced around his office. He usually didn't pace, but those three words Douglas said still haunted him: the Forest Cathedral.

He stopped to check on the rest of his team. Toshiko was busy looking over the recording of Douglas's questioning. Owen was running tests on the samples he got from the crime scene, and Gwen was going over the evidence. He couldn't see Ianto; he was probably busy making coffee.

Jack started pacing again, going over those words: the Forest Cathedral. Why did those words seem so familiar?

_The Forest Cathedral, the Forest Cathedral, the Forest Cathedral, the-_

Jack suddenly stopped when he almost ran into Ianto, who was carrying a tray of hot drinks.

"Sorry," the both said together, and then they laughed. Jack then went over to his desk to sit down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made some tea for you instead," Ianto said, placing the cup on Jack's desk. Jack gave Ianto a somewhat curious look. "This brand says it's good eliminating stress."

"Am I that obvious?" Jack asked, with a weak smile.

"Only to me," Ianto said, smiling back. He then placed the tray down on Jack's desk. "Is it something that you can share?"

"It's what Douglas said: 'the Forest Cathedral.' I know I heard it before," Jack said. "It's just hard to place."

Ianto just gave Jack an understanding nod. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have a century of memories, and trying to recall a certain one. All he could do was to help.

"It's not a landmark?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head. "A name of a place?" Jack shook his head again.

"It could be a code . . ." Ianto started.

Jack's eyes lit up and he immediately got up. He then went over to Ianto and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ianto, you are brilliant!" Jack said, and smiled.

While Ianto stood there, confused, Jack went over to his desk and took out a box. After Jack opened the box, Ianto noticed it was filled with photographs. Jack then began searching through the photographs, looking for a certain one. When Jack found the right photograph, he ran towards Toshiko's desk. Ianto followed him, wondering what was going on. As they came closer to Toshiko's desk, the men could hear more of the recording.

"What's your name?" Andy's voice asked.

"Douglas," Douglas said.

"Is that your first or last name?"

"It's my name."

"Look-" Andy sighed. "Fine. We'll move on to a simpler question. Where you're from?"

"Scotland."

"Where in Scotland?"

"Scotland."

"Don't play smart with me, you little-"

"Tosh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this could be pertinent to the case," Jack said, as Toshiko paused the recording, freezing it on Douglas's face.

"What is it?" Toshiko asked, as Ianto joined them.

"Scan this for me," Jack said, giving the photograph to Toshiko, who complied. Soon, appearing on another monitor was a bigger version of the photograph. In the photograph were Jack and a group of other people, standing in a forest.

"What are we looking at?" Toshiko asked.

"In the '70's, we heard that a group of scientists from the Soviet Union agreed to help us, in exchange, we grant them political asylum. We had to be careful so we wouldn't start an international incident. We decided to meet in Scotland, and find an inconspicuous area. We had help from the locals finding the right spot," Jack said. He then indicated the trees. The branches seemed to weave together, looking like a natural roof. "See how the branches link together? Kind of made the place serene, holy, like a church. That's what we called the place: the Forest Cathedral."

Ianto and Toshiko looked at each other, as Jack continued to study the photo.

"Tosh, can you zoom in there?" Jack asked, indicating a blurry figure in the background.

Toshiko nodded and complied. As Toshiko cleared up the picture, they began to see more detail. The person in the background was walking away, but stopped to look at the photograph being taken. The person wore tan trousers, a red shirt, and a brown jacket. They then saw the person's face: Douglas. Jack, Ianto, and Toshiko looked slightly surprised. They looked at the image of him from the questioning, and then at the photograph taken in the'70's; Douglas looked the same.

"It's him," Toshiko said, looking at the images of Douglas again.

"Jack, he hasn't aged," Ianto said in a low voice. "Do you think-"

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. The Doctor would have told him if there were more people like him around, right? However he had another question that Ianto voiced.

"Then what is he?" Ianto asked, looking at the pictures again.

"Jack!" Gwen called out, running to them. Jack, Ianto, and Toshiko turned around to see Gwen stopping behind them; she had her mobile phone in one of her hands.

"What is it, Gwen?" Jack asked.

"I got a call from Andy; it's about Douglas," Gwen said. "He's gone."


	4. This Seems Familiar

_Note: Thank you very much for the reviews, and please keep it up. It makes me believe this wasn't a stupid idea._

This Seems Familiar

"Can you explain how this happened?" Andy asked through his clenched teeth, indicating the huge hole in the back wall of Douglas's cell.

When the Torchwood team reached the police station, night had fallen, so they had their torches out, as they searched through the rubble. Andy glared at the officer who was supposed to be on guard, Eugene, waiting for an answer. Eugene gulped before he spoke.

"Well . . . sir, I wanted to go outside for a quick . . . smoke, and when I came back, I saw . . . this," Eugene said.

"You didn't hear anything?" Jack asked. Eugene shook his head and Jack sighed in frustration. He then looked at the other prisoners. "Did you see or hear anything?"

Jack could see from the other prisoners' expressions they either refuse to cooperate or were too intimidated to talk.

"I did," a young male voice said. Jack walked one cell down to see a teenage boy dressed like a typical goth.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Bart," he said.

'What's he in for?" Jack asked Andy.

"Vandalism," Andy answered.

"Okay, Bart, if you tell us what you heard, maybe the police will be lenient on you," Jack said, giving Andy a look. Andy looked frustrated, but he reluctantly agreed. Jack then looked at Bart, waiting for his response.

"It started out quiet, then the guy in that call started talking," Bart said. "He said something about 'How did you find me?', and 'it was responsible for the killings.' I didn't see who he was talking to."

"That's fine. Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Then I heard a sound, like something was outside, trying to get into that cell. The guy was then yelling something like 'stay away,' and how 'it's not taking him like the others,'" Bart said. "Then . . . BAM! The guy then yelled how 'it's not getting him without a fight,' and 'he refuse to let more people get killed.' Then things got . . . too strange."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"It sounded like animals fighting . . . dogs . . . yeah, like dogs, but . . . wilder," Bart said, as Jack's eyes grew wide. "Then he can back from his smoke, and it was all quiet again."

"All right, Bart, you've been a huge help. Thanks," Jack said.

"Oh, my, this is more serious than I've thought," Dr. Gibson's voice said.

Jack turned to see Dr. Gibson standing in the doorway of Douglas's cell, examining the hole.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, after he stopped next to Dr. Gibson, his voice was a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

"I got a call from one of your officers, I believe it was you," Dr Gibson said, indicating Eugene, "about the situation. I was at the coffee shop on the corner when I receive the call, so I came back as soon as I could."

"You called him?" Andy asked Eugene.

"Well . . . he did say to call him if Douglas caused any trouble, so I thought-" Eugene started.

"Oi! From now on, you're not to think, unless I tell you!" Andy said to Eugene.

"It's a good thing I came," Dr. Gibson calmly said. "This just supports my theory. Something must have triggered the psychotic rage inside Douglas. By pure chance, he must have found a weak spot in the wall, and broke out. Do you see now why he must be in my care? I do hope when you find him, you'll reconsider my offer."

"Except he didn't break out," Gwen said, making everyone look at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Gibson asked. Gwen shined her torch at the debris inside the cell.

"See the debris? If Douglas broke out, there would be more debris on the outside, not the inside," Gwen said. "This means something broke into the cell."

"Wait! Do you mean there're two of them?" Eugene exclaimed.

"If that's true, one of them is not going very far," Owen said, holding up a piece of fabric with his tweezers.

"What is that?" Andy asked.

"It looks like piece of the shirt Douglas wore," Owen said and placed it in an evidence bag. He then shined his torch on the floor, indicating the pile of ripped pieces of cloth scattered about the floor. "There's a part of the sleeve. I think this piece is from the pants . . . that was a sock . . . a shoelace here . . . what's this? Underwear? Not really interested in that."

"What's your point?" Andy asked, annoyed.

"I'm saying Douglas is out there in the nude, so he's probably easy to spot," Owen said.

"But why are his clothes ripped?" Eugene asked.

"That's for us to find out, unless you have something to add," Owen said to Dr. Gibson.

"I'm afraid I'm at a lost for words," Dr. Gibson said. "But I'm sure if I could assist you-"

"Thanks, but we got it," Jack said.

"Ah. I see my presence is no longer required, so I will take my leave," Dr. Gibson said. He then looked at Andy and Eugene. "Do keep me apprised of the situation. I am willing to take Douglas off your hands if he continues to cause trouble. Good bye."

With that, Dr. Gibson left.

"If you don't mind, I would like to call Rhys," Gwen said to Jack. "This looks like it's going to be a late night, so I can't join him for dinner."

Jack nodded his approval and Gwen left to make her phone call, while Owen was examining some blood drops on the floor.

"Jack," Ianto called out from the outside, getting his attention.

Jack went to Ianto to see what he found.

"What you've got?" Jack asked, stopping next to Ianto.

"Footprints," Ianto said, shinning his torch to the ground. The next part he said in a low voice. "And they're not human."

Jack then saw animal footprints next to a trail of blood drops. However the animal footprints were as large as a human's.

* * *

Rhys soon spotted his car while he was in the parking lot. Today was a big meeting with some executives, so Rhys had to park his car in a different place, to make room for the other people. He had his car parked right next to a streetlight near a creek, which was separated by some hedges. After a long and boring meeting, all Rhys wanted to do was to sit down with Gwen and enjoy a nice meal together.

He was just about to unlock his car, when his mobile phone rang. Rhys inwardly sighed when he was who was calling: Gwen. This only meant that something came up and she can't make it for dinner. As he answered her call, he unintentionally dropped his keys; he decided to get them later.

Sadly, Rhys was right; Gwen couldn't make it for dinner. He was upset, but he knew it wasn't Gwen's fault. After he made a promise to make Gwen a special dessert when she came home, the phone call was over. He put away his mobile phone, and he bent down to retrieve his keys.

Rhys was about to get up when he saw one of the hedges move from underneath the car. He then heard a sound. Was that whimpering? It sounded like an animal whimpering in pain. Ever since he saw that alien being used for meat, Rhys became more sympathetic to animals, especially when they're hurt. It must be an injured cat or dog; maybe he could help. At least he would have something to do while Gwen's busy.

Rhys carefully approached the hedge; he heard that animals could lash out when they're injured, so he decided to be cautious. He then crouched down and peered through the bushes. It was a dog . . . no, wait . . . it looked like a wolf. Did wolves still live in Wales? Whatever this creature was . . . this . . . wolf . . . was quite big and long. The streetlight revealed different shades of brown in the fur. The darker shades were on the back, and it became lighter down the sides. Rhys thought he saw a flash of white on the wolf's chest and belly. The wolf also had a long bushy tail.

Besides the size, there were others things atypical about this wolf. The front paws were shaped like . . . hands? Plus it seemed the wolf was holding the right front paw at an unusual angle. The wolf moved, no, limped, forward a little, and Rhys could see the cut on the wolf's right front hand, er . . . paw. He didn't know wolves could hold a paw so close to their chest.

The wolf then looked around, like a human checking to see if the coast was clear. Rhys then noticed the wolf had blue eyes. Did wolves have blue eyes? The wolf limped towards the creek and stopped. About this time, Rhys decided this wasn't a normal animal, when the wolf did something extraordinary.

The wolf reared up on his hind legs and actually stood on two legs. Rhys watched in astonishment as he saw the muscles and joints move below the skin to form human legs and feet. The fur seemed to recede, slipping underneath the skin. The claws shorted to form fingernails. The tail retracted back into the body. The wolf covered his face as his ears shrank down, changing into human ears. The muzzle melted into the face. There, with his back toward Rhys, naked, was a man, who removed his hands from his face, and now checked over the cut on his right hand.

By now, this was all too much for Rhys, and he lost his balance, falling onto the pavement with a thud. The man swiftly turned his head around, hearing Rhys fall, looking surprised. As Rhys hastily got up, he noticed the man had blue eyes, but Rhys decided this was out of his hands. He quickly unlocked his car, got in, and locked the doors. Rhys then got out his mobile phone and dialed Gwen's number.

"Gwen?" Rhys said, between breathes. "Yes, there is a problem!"

* * *

"He then looked at me!" Rhys told Gwen, as the rest of the team investigated the scene.

The Torchwood team arrived a few minutes after Rhys's phone call. Right now, Rhys was standing next to his car as he talked to Gwen.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"Besides my sore rear and the mild heart attack, I'll live," Rhys said, and Gwen couldn't help but smile hearing Rhys rant.

"Anything?" Jack asked, seeing Ianto and Owen walking out from the hedges.

"The tracks lead toward the creek, but then the trail goes cold," Ianto said.

"Got some more blood samples; I can compare them to the ones I collected from the jail cell," Owen said. Jack nodded back and looked at Rhys.

"Rhys, you're sure it was a wolf?" Jack asked.

"At first I thought it was a dog, but it really did look like a wolf," Rhys said. "That is, before it changed."

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Toshiko asked. "After he changed?"

"I couldn't see well from the poor lighting, but I think he had dark hair," Rhys said. "But blue eyes! He definitely had blue eyes!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Rhys," Toshiko said, taking out a photograph of Douglas. "Did he look anything like this?"

"Yeah, even though it was dark, I can say for certain that's him," Rhys said, after he looked at the photograph.

"Rhys. Thank you. You can go home now," Jack said. "The rest, back to the Hub."

"Jack, you know what's going on, don't you?" Gwen said, recognizing the expression on his face.

"Not here, Gwen," Jack said. "It's better to discuss this back at the Hub."

"I know is not any of my business, but you least tell me what you're after?" Rhys asked, and Jack gave him a look that said 'This-isn't-the-right-time.' Rhys sighed in frustration. "Can I least know what to look out for?"

Jack couldn't argue with that statement.

"A werewolf, Rhys," Jack said. "We're looking for a werewolf."


	5. What to do with Werewolves

What to do with Werewolves

No one said a thing as Ianto gave everyone a hot drink in the conference room and Jack passed out files. Once Jack and Ianto sat down, Gwen spoke.

"So," she said. "A werewolf?"

"It's actually a lupine wavelength haemovariform," Jack said.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Owen asked.

"From a friend," Jack simply said, and the rest of the team accepted that.

Jack was actually glad that they didn't question him further on how he got the answer, because he didn't really want to share. When he was imprisoned on The Valiant, one of the things the Master did was to put the aged Doctor in the same room Jack was in, after he was tortured, and left the Doctor there for hours, so they can see each other suffer. What the Master didn't know was that the Doctor and Jack would talk about their past adventures and the plan with Martha; Jack believed his conversations with the Doctor helped him remained sane.

"The tests does support that it's a haemo . . . can we just call it a werewolf?" Owen asked, bringing Jack back to the present. Jack nodded his approval. "Right. Some of the samples held human DNA, while others held lupine DNA—pure wolf, while still others were a mixture of human and wolf DNA to various degrees, perhaps this was when Douglas was changing. I did find a unique genetic marker; this is probably how Douglas changes."

"Do we know where the werewolf came from?" Toshiko asked.

"It seems a shooting star landed near a monastery in 1540; it could have been a spaceship from an unknown planet," Jack said. "A single cell of consciousness survived the crash and kept alive by using human bodies as a host. Overtime, it became stronger to a point where it can completely take over the host."

"Do you know how long this takes?" Owen asked.

"A couple of centuries. The first report of a werewolf was in 1879," Jack said. "A werewolf wanted to make Earth its empire. The members of the monastery now worshipped the werewolf and helped it trapped Queen Victoria. The werewolf wanted to possess her so it could create its own empire," Jack smiled a little. "It's kind of ironic; rather than creating a werewolf empire, the Torchwood Institute was created instead."

"I suppose they found a way to destroy the werewolf, since we're not a nation of . . . wereanimals," Owen said. Jack nodded.

"The werewolf was allergic to mistletoe. The monks who guarded the outside were seen wearing wreaths of mistletoe around their necks," Jack said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but something here doesn't make sense," Ianto said, looking over a file. "What happened to the monks outside? It's not mentioned."

"No one knows. When morning came, the monks were gone," Jack said.

"I do hope you have a plan to use mistletoe for protection without having us look like a bunch of nut-jobs," Owen said. Jack quickly smiled.

"The mistletoe was still effective when it was boiled into a broth, even mistletoe oil," Jack said. "We can fill some canisters with mistletoe broth."

"Just like the Weevil spray," Gwen said. Jack nodded back.

"So what else do we use? Silver bullets?" Owen asked.

"Fortunately, we never had an opportunity to see if that was true," Jack said. "They finally destroyed the werewolf by using intense concentrated amounts of moonlight focused through a telescope and the Koh-i-Noor diamond."

"Since they're not going to hand over the Koh-i-Noor diamond to us just to fight a werewolf, do you have something else in mind?" Ianto said, and Jack smiled at him. He then handed a file to Toshiko.

"Tosh, is it possible to create a weapon that simulates moonlight?" Jack asked as Toshiko looked over the file.

"Yes, however, since it's not the true luminosity, it will just stun him," Toshiko said.

"That's fine. How long will it take?" Jack asked. Toshiko looked around the room as she thought.

"I can construct a portable weapon for each of us," Toshiko said, and Jack nodded back. "I can have them ready by tomorrow night."

Jack nodded his approval.

"So, wait, does this mean we get laser guns? Finally," Owen said.

"Jack, what do we do once we find Douglas?" Gwen said. Jack sighed before he spoke.

"If we're lucky, we can catch him and lock him in the Vaults before he changes," Jack said.

"And if we find him as a werewolf?" Toshiko asked.

"Hopefully we can do the same thing," Jack said.

"Then what?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe we can find a cure for him; I haven't really thought it through," Jack honestly said. "Right now, let's focus on finding Douglas."

"What happens if we can't cure him?" Owen asked. "What do we do then? Send him through the Rift?"

"That is an option, a _last _option, but like I said before, let's concentrate on catching him first," Jack said. He then noticed the slightly upset expression on Gwen's face. "Gwen, you know there's a chance we can't save him."

"It's not that," Gwen said and sighed. "I know this sounds completely stupid, but maybe Douglas is innocent. Even though Rhys saw Douglas changed, his actions . . . are not constant."

Everyone looked at Gwen.

"If Douglas can change into a werewolf, why didn't he attack Rhys? I mean, I'm glad he didn't attack Rhys, but that sounds something the first werewolf would have done," Gwen said. "So far he hasn't been violent to any of us, and there's something that you all missed."

The rest of the team waited for her answer.

"There isn't a full moon tonight," Gwen said.

"She's right, Jack," Ianto said. "Plus this still doesn't explain why Douglas hasn't aged."

"There is a possibility that the werewolf side has more control as the moon brightens," Jack said. "We'll just have to see, because there's a full moon tomorrow night. Perhaps decrease aging is a side effect."

"Jack, there's something I want to share," Ianto said. "Have you thought there might be two werewolves? Considering the evidence we saw at the police station and Bart's statement, there's a chance there's another werewolf, and it seems that werewolf is responsible for the killings."

"I have, and that's a real possibility, however since we know Douglas is a werewolf, we'll focus on finding him. Maybe Douglas can even help us find the second werewolf," Jack said.

"Why is the second werewolf so interested in Douglas?" Gwen asked.

"Well, according to what Jack said and these notes, the werewolf transfer hosts through bites and scratches. That cell could have mutated through the centuries and found a way to reproduce, but maybe it takes more than one bite and scratch now to fully pass everything to a new host body," Owen theorized. "The second werewolf probably wanted Douglas as a new host, but Douglas escaped before it could finish its transfer into him. It could explain why Douglas has more control of his werewolf side."

Jack nodded, agreeing with Owen.

"Okay, you all know what to do?" Jack said, and the rest of the team responded with a nod back to him. "Good. Let's get started."

"This is great," Owen said in a low sarcastic voice, as they got up and left the conference room. "First fairies, now werewolves. What's next? Vampires?"


	6. Human I have Become

_Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! It really brightens my day!_

_Oh, I made a correction in the chapter "This Seems Familiar."_

Human I have Become

Ever since Rhys found out about Torchwood, he found himself cherishing doing mundane activities. Today was his turn to take inventory of future shipments. This task helped Rhys take his mind off the events that occurred last night, especially when Gwen told him about Douglas and there's a possibility that there's another werewolf out there. Remembering tonight will be a full moon, Rhys unconsciously shuddered. Going over the inventory really did calm his nerves.

Rhys was half way done with his list, when he heard a crash. Rhys sighed; it was probably some of his drivers trying to set up a prank to get him. Rhys wasn't in a mood for a prank, especially tonight. He decided to foil their plans before they start. As Rhys came closer to the sound, he could hear more crashing, banging, and ripping. He swore in any of them damage any of the deliverers, it's coming out of their paycheck. Rhys turned a corner and froze when he saw the sight ahead of him. There was some sort of . . . monstrous creature standing in front of the freezer section, eating meat. What really frighten Rhys was that he knew this wasn't Douglas.

He couldn't see the creature's face since it was in the doorway, but he could hear it chewing and ripping apart the meat. The creature was about ten feet tall. Its huge bulging muscles of its upper body seemed disproportionate from its lower body. The upper body was covered with dull grey fur, and the lower body was covered in brown fur. The fur appeared stiffer compared to Douglas's fur, looking more like bristles. Along the sides of the creature's thighs were dull grey spots. The creature's tail was half the size of Douglas's tail.

Rhys almost dropped his clip board when the creature lifted its head from the door. The dull grey head was shaped like a wolf's, and there was blood covering the creature's muzzle and nose. The creature had a pair of thick tusks coming out of its mouth, looking like tusks of a wild boar. The creature looked around with sickly yellow eyes and sniffed the air, before it went back eating the meat.

Rhys slowly backed away and placed his clip board on a near by box. He then carefully took out his mobile phone, trying not to make a sound. Rhys then dialed Gwen's number.

"Gwen?" Rhys said in a low voice. "There's a reason I'm talking like this! There's . . . some creature here, and I don't know if it's the one you're looking for. No, it hasn't seen me."

"Find some place to hide until we're there," Gwen said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rhys said, and he could picture Gwen smiling.

"Stay alive," Gwen said. "We'll be there soon, love."

With that, the conversation was over.

As Rhys was putting away his phone, he must have bumped his arm against the wall, because as soon as it was done, he heard heavy footsteps heading towards his direction.

Rhys ran through the building, trying to avoid being caught by the creature. He went down aisles and hallways, hoping to evade the creature. As he ran, he passed a door ripped opened; this must be how the creature got in, but right now all he wanted to do was live.

Rhys stopped to catch his breath, and quickly looked behind him; the creature wasn't there. He was about to look for a safe place to hide, when he heard the creature roar, and he began running again.

Rhys didn't know how long he could keep this up; he was beginning to get tired. He was just about to stop before he collapsed, when someone grabbed him, and pulled him down an aisle.

Rhys then saw who grabbed him: Douglas. Rhys noticed that Douglas was wearing a grey tee-shirt, black trousers and sneakers. He also noticed that the cut on Douglas's right hand was gone. Douglas covered Rhys's mouth, and motioned him to be quiet.

"You look like a smart man, and a smart man like you knows he has to live, right?" Douglas whispered. Rhys just nodded back. "Good. For now, don't speak unless it's necessary, got it?"

Rhys nodded again as Douglas removed his hand. Douglas looked down the hall in which Rhys had been running and scanned the area.

"Looks like luck is on our side today. It hasn't sensed me yet; too much blood up its nose," Douglas whispered, looking back at Rhys. "Let's hope luck continues to be on our side, aye?"

Rhys only nodded back. He was wondering if he should trust this . . . werewolf . . . guy, since Torchwood was looking for him. Rhys decided to listen to the monster that wasn't trying to kill him, than rather be murdered by a creature that intended to do so.

"Okay. Is there . . . what do you people call them now? . . . Restroom?" Douglas asked and Rhys responded with a nod. "Right. Is there a restroom near by?"

Rhys nodded.

"Good. Led me to it; try to be quick and quiet. Whatever happens, do not stop," Douglas whispered.

Rhys gave Douglas a nod, and tried to jog softly to the closest restroom with Douglas following him. He could hear the creature vocalizing, but he made himself focus on finding the restroom, trying to ignore the creature. He finally spotted the men's restroom and ran inside, followed by Douglas. Once they were inside the restroom, Rhys locked the door behind him out of habit. He then looked at Douglas, wondering if that was the right thing to do, but Douglas didn't seemed upset.

"Stay away from the door for now," Douglas whispered and Rhys complied. Douglas then went over to the sinks and began gathering the bottles of liquid soap. When he was done, Douglas opened a bottle and poured the contents on the restroom's floor in front of the door. When he was done, he handed Rhys a bottle.

"I would appreciate it if you would help; it would go a lot faster," Douglas said, and Rhys wordlessly accepted the bottle. "Good. Only put it on the area in front of the door."

Rhys joined Douglas on pouring and spreading the liquid soap on the floor. When Douglas was done with the last bottle, they heard heavy footsteps heading their direction. Rhys looked at Douglas.

"Stay near the wall and do not move," Douglas whispered. Rhys pressed himself close to the wall, while Douglas flattened himself against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

Soon they saw shadows move on the floor, coming from the crack between the door and the floor. They could hear the creature making growling sounds as it snorted, trying to get their scent. After a while, the creature stomped away. Douglas slowly inched towards the door, and pressed his ear against it.

"It seems luck is really on our side. It's more hungry than interested in chasing us," Douglas whispered, moving away from the door. He then looked at Rhys. "Now, next we . . . I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Rhys," Rhys said. "Rhys Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Rhys, I'm Douglas," Douglas said, trying to put on a friendly smile, despite the circumstances. Douglas then blinked and examined Rhys. "Wait, haven't we met before? Never mind; let's live through this first. Right, Rhys, is there an exit close?"

Rhys nodded.

"Good. Go to it; try not to step in the soap, but still be quick and quiet," Douglas whispered.

Rhys nodded back and Douglas carefully opened unlocked the door, then opened it. Rhys avoided the soap as he ran towards the exit and Douglas followed him. Rhys quickened his pace when he saw the exit and Douglas joined him. Soon, Rhys flung the door opened and both of them ran outside to see the sun beginning to set. Once Douglas and Rhys stopped, Rhys quickly closed the door behind him and took out his keys to lock it. He didn't know if that would hold the creature back, but it made him feel safe. After he put his keys back, he caught his breath along with Douglas.

"Last night," Douglas said, recovering first, making Rhys look at him. "I saw you last night."

"You did. You were naked," Rhys said.

"Aye; sorry about that," Douglas said.

"It's fine. I've rather see you naked than being chased by that . . . whatever that was," Rhys said.

"Aye, I agree," Douglas said.

Rhys and Douglas then looked at each other and soon they began laughing, realizing how silly they sounded. Rhys couldn't believe it. The monster he was afraid that might kill him was now laughing with him, like an old friend. Rhys had to admit, he enjoyed laughing with Douglas.

Their laughter soon ceased, when a pair of headlights shone in their direction, and they heard an automobile stop in front of them. Rhys and Douglas shielded their eyes as they heard people exiting the vehicle. The light then faded, and they saw the Torchwood team standing in front of them. Jack, Owen, and Gwen were aiming some high-tech rifles at Douglas, while Ianto and Toshiko pointed spray bottles at him.

"Rhys, get away from him," Gwen said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing?" Rhys asked, confused.

"If you haven't heard, he's a werewolf," Jack said, indicating Douglas with his rifle.

"Is that what they're calling us nowadays?" Douglas asked Rhys.

"You, quiet," Owen said, looking like he was about to shoot Douglas.

"Hey! Didn't Gwen tell you? There's some creature in there and it's still in there!" Rhys said.

"Yes, we know; once we have Douglas secured, we'll go after it," Jack said.

"'Secured?' He just saved my life!" Rhys said and stepped in front of Douglas.

"Rhys, get out of the way," Ianto said, knowing the sun was started to descend over the horizon. "You saw what he is."

"Yeah, but I also saw him save my life!" Rhys said. "If it wasn't for him, that creature would be eating me right now. How about you shoot the creature inside than him?"

Gwen began to lower her rifle, and looked at Jack, who was trying to decide what was the right choice.

"Douglas, do you promise to come willingly?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Douglas said.

"Stand down," Jack said, as he carefully lowered his weapon along with the rest of the team. "Owen, Gwen, check what's inside. Ianto, Tosh, help me with Douglas."

"It's good we caught him before the full moon rose," Toshiko said to the others, as she walked towards Douglas.

"Too bad; I wanted to see if this works on him when he's a wolf," Owen commented, looking over his rifle. "Maybe I'll try it on whatever's in there."

"Hold on," Douglas said, overhearing the conversation, looking somewhat curious. "You think I change into a wolf when the full moon is out?"

Ianto nodded in response as he reached for Douglas. However he paused when Douglas made a strange sound and the corner of his lips began to quiver. Everyone stopped to look at Douglas, as he continued to make strange sounds and the corner of his lips quivered faster. Finally, Douglas burst out laughing. The Torchwood team and Rhys stared in confusion at Douglas, who just laughed. After a while, Owen had enough.

"Will you stop or will I have to use this to make you stop?" Owen asked, beginning to aim his rifle at Douglas.

"Sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . sorry," Douglas tried to say, as his laughter lessened. "It's just . . . it's just . . . I've been through so much . . . and that's so funny! I thought you stopped believing that! It's the funniest thing I heard in a long time!"

"What?" Toshiko asked.

"That I'm a human who changes into a wolf!" Douglas said and he stopped laughing.

"Wait. What?" Jack asked and Douglas calmed himself.

"This is the truth," Douglas said, sounding both nice and serious. "I don't change into a wolf, I change into a man."


	7. Evidence Innocent

Evidence Innocent

Jack checked the CCTV feed on Douglas, who was sitting on the floor, in one of the cells of the Vaults. Douglas sat in the same spot for the last five minutes, just looking forlorn. Sometimes Douglas did look up at the CCTV, looking at it with sad blue eyes, reminding Jack of an unhappy caged animal. If Douglas was telling them the truth about everything, then what Jack saw on the monitor was indeed the case.

Even after what Douglas said, Rhys refused to leave him alone with Torchwood. Jack finally decided to have Gwen watch over Douglas, who was locked up in their SUV, while the rest of the team searched the building for the creature.

They did find the damaged door and the remains of the meat the creature had eaten, but the creature was gone. When the rest of the test returned outside, the full moon was clearly visible, but Douglas had not changed. Gwen informed Jack that Douglas was mostly quiet, but every now and then he asked her what was her relationship was to Rhys.

Rhys also came back with them to the Hub, not to stay with Douglas, but to fill out some paperwork, stating that the damage was caused by an attempted burglary and for Torchwood to reimburse Rhys for the meat that was eaten by the creature.

Douglas remained quiet as they escorted him to the Vaults, even when a Weevil charged to the front of its cell, roaring at them. All Douglas did was to look at the Weevil with an expression of surprise and curiosity. The Weevil responded by letting out a meek whimper and backed off.

"Now what do we do?" Ianto asked, making Jack look up to see him, the rest of the team, and Rhys.

"Well, this certainly changes our plans," Jack said.

"We can't let him go," Owen said, making Rhys frown at him.

"What do you mean you can't let him go? How many times I have to say this? He saved my life!" Rhys said.

"Rhys, we know, but this is more complicated," Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked.

"It could be a trap," Owen said. "Maybe he's waiting for us to let our guard down, then attack us."

"So you think he allowed himself to be captured, just to attack you?" Rhys asked. "How is he going to do that locked up? What do you have to worry about? He's the one outnumbered and outgunned."

There was silence as the members of Torchwood thought over what Rhys said, knowing that his words make sense.

"He does have a point," Ianto finally commented. "There have been opportunities for Douglas to escape, but he hasn't."

"Jack, I have to admit, but Douglas could be innocent of the murders," Toshiko said. "That second werewolf seems responsible for the killings."

"We don't know if it is a werewolf," Owen said. "From Rhys's description it sounded more like a werewolf on steroids."

"Have you encountered something like this before?" Gwen asked Jack.

"No," Jack said and looked at Douglas. "He has the answers, but he isn't talking."

"Of course he isn't talking! Why would he? He's locked up! Maybe if you treat him nicer, he'll talk," Rhys ranted, making the others looked at him. Rhys took a few steps back, feeling he overstep his bounds.

"Jack, maybe we should let him out of the Vaults," Toshiko said, looking at him. "He's the only one who knows about the creature."

"We can still question him in the cell," Owen said.

"True, but he does look miserable," Ianto said, looking at Douglas. "Everything we thought we knew about werewolves, he's proven wrong. He's the only one with the answers and we have so many questions."

"Jack, please," Gwen said. "I believe he will talk if we show him we're not hostile."

Jack sighed as he thought, going over the situation. After a while, he picked up a laptop.

"Rhys, come here," Jack said. Rhys looked at Gwen, who nodded back. Rhys reluctantly walked up to Jack, who escorted him to the sofa under the 'TORCHWOOD' sign painted on the wall.

"Have a seat," Jack said and Rhys complied, as Jack worked on the laptop. When he was done, Jack placed the laptop in front of Rhys. The screen showed the CCTV feed in the conference room. Rhys looked at Jack, wondering what he was doing.

"Ianto, show Rhys where the armory is," Jack said, and headed to the Vaults.

"Jack . . . um, what are you doing?" Ianto asked, stopping Jack.

"There's a creature out there killing people, and the only one who has information on it is Douglas," Jack said, looking at his team. "If Douglas does turn on us, I want to be prepared. Meet me in the conference room in three minutes, but be armed."

* * *

Douglas looked up when he heard Jack's footsteps, and saw him stop in front of his cell.

"May I ask for a glass of water?" Douglas politely asked.

"You can have it once you're out," Jack said, making Douglas stand up and look at Jack in curiosity.

"We need to talk," Jack said.


	8. Hidden History

Hidden History

Once Jack and Douglas entered the conference room, Ianto showed Douglas to his seat, which had a glass of water in front of it.

"Thank you," Douglas politely said, and he and the Torchwood team sat down.

"So," Jack said, after Douglas was done drinking. "What are you?"

Douglas looked at the glass of water, as he thought over his words.

"You seem like you want a quick answer, so I will tell you the edited version," Douglas said, looking at the team. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Centuries ago, a star fell from the sky. The light from that star was a beacon to us wolves. Packs of us gathered and bathed in the light of the star. The light changed and blessed us with many gifts. Our intelligence grew, we found we can change our shape into human, even a form between wolf and human—we call it our Were Form. We discovered that our wounds healed faster than before, we aged slower than other creatures, and our lifespan had increased. The eldest of our kind had lived for 200 years."

"Wait, so how old are you?" Owen asked. Douglas thought over his question.

"I guess in human years, I'm eighty," Douglas said.

"That explains how you knew about the Forest Cathedral," Jack said, and Douglas gave him a quick smile.

"Aye; I guess helping humans runs in my family," Douglas said.

"What do you mean?" Toshiko asked.

"My parents, with their pack, they saved one of your leaders from religious fanatics," Douglas said.

"Religious fanatics?" Gwen asked.

"We believe they were," Douglas said. "Their heads were shaven, wore orange clothes, had wreaths of mistletoe around their necks, and carried rifles. Aren't those religious fanatics?"

The Torchwood team looked at each other astonished. Headquarters will have a heart attack if they heard this!

"Um . . . yes, those are religious fanatics," Ianto finally said. "What did your parents do to them?"

"They dragged them into the woods. They put up a fight, but we won, and disposed of the bodies," Douglas said. "We try to remain hidden. Other packs who were called by the light—who knows what the light gave them—have tried to wage war on humans for trespassing on their homes, but they lost. Our pack used our new intelligence to survive, using our human forms to hide from persecutors."

"But you couldn't hide for all these centuries without someone finding you," Toshiko said.

"Aye, you're right. Some humans did find us, but we made them promise not to reveal our presence," Douglas said and smiled. "So far we have been lucky; no one has revealed our secrets. We have come across scientists, photographers, artists, sometimes a poet or a writer, occasionally a musician, and every other decade, a reclusive, eccentric multimillionaire. We live in happy times. Our pack was mighty and proud."

"Which brings up the question," Owen said. "What is a Scottish werewolf doing in Wales?"

Douglas looked down and traced the rim of his glass with a finger.

"Several months ago, a member of our pack vanished. Soon after, it happened again. We knew it wasn't any of the humans we befriended; we would have recognized the scent," Douglas said and removed his hand from his glass. "We had the scent and followed it here, but still one-by-one a member of our pack was taken. We then ran into a new obstacle."

"The creature," Toshiko said.

"Aye. It appeared soon after we arrived here. That creature has also hunted us. We believe that creature is somehow connected to whoever is abducing us, but that creature is hard to track," Douglas said. "Every time we think we're close, the creature is gone. The murders that occurred here, that is also the work of the creature."

Douglas sighed and looked down.

"We have come across many human bodies while tracking the creature," Douglas said, as he looked up.

"Is there more of your pack out there?" Gwen asked. Douglas exhaled deeply before he spoke.

"I am the last of my pack," Douglas said. He then looked at Jack with pleading eyes. "I need your help finding my pack, please. We need each other to survive. I cannot imagine my life without them. I can help you locate the creature. Please, save my pack."

There was silence as the team thought over the situation. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Douglas, that creature is as big threat to you as it is to us," Jack said. "Perhaps if we work together, we can stop it."

"Oh, thank you," Douglas said, relieved.

"However, you must listen to us," Jack said.

"Oh, aye," Douglas said.

"There's something that I don't understand," Owen said, looking at Douglas. "Blue eyes. Wolves don't have blue eyes."

"Aye, I know," Douglas said, smiling, and let out a quick chuckle. "A scientist we befriended said it was caused by a random mutation, if that makes sense."

"It does, actually," Owen said. "So you don't change into a bloodthirsty monster during a full moon?"

"We change our form at will; the moon doesn't influence us at all. Although . . ." Douglas smiled. "We are more active during a full moon, but then, who doesn't like to dance under the light of a full moon?"

Jack smiled; dancing under the light of a full moon. That's something he hasn't done with Ianto yet. At least he has plans for the next full moon.

"What about silver bullets?" Owen asked, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

"A bullet is a bullet to us, no matter what it's made of," Douglas said. "It will still kill us."

"Mistletoe?" Owen asked.

"It's only deadly to us if we ingested it," Douglas said.

"Does your bite or scratch change a person into a werewolf?" Gwen asked, now curious in this new creature. Douglas let out a quick laugh.

"We're not sure. Every leader—I believe you call it the Alpha wolf—forbids it. Any wolf who does it is exiled, and a lone wolf cannot survive alone; I don't know why you people still use that term," Douglas said, smiling. "I don't know about other packs, but we don't need to covert humans into . . . werewolves . . . to increase our pack. Our pups-"

Douglas's eyes suddenly grew big, looking like he just remembered something extremely important.

"The pups!" Douglas exclaimed, as he quickly stood up.

Before any member of Torchwood could react, Douglas ran out of the room. They soon chased after him.

"Douglas!" Jack said, finally spotting Douglas near the exit; Rhys had gotten up from the sofa, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong, Douglas?" Gwen kindly asked when they reached him.

"The pups. We had to bring them with us. They need me now. It's been forever since they last saw me," Douglas said. "It's my responsibility to care for the pups when their parents are away. How can I put it words you understand? I am . . . what you called . . . the Beta wolf. Let me care for the pups. They're probably hungry by now. They're just wee babies; they'll starve without me. They need my protection. So far the creature hasn't gone after them, but I don't know how long that would last. I'll do whatever you say, if you let me tend to the pups. Please! They are the future of our pack!"

The Torchwood team looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"You know . . . that meat the creature gotten into . . . it's pretty useless now," Rhys said. "It's going to be thrown away . . . which would be a waste . . . I don't know if that would help . . ."

"The pups have just started to feed on meat," Douglas said, starting to smile. "If any of it is soft enough-"

"Yeah, I'm sure there were containers of ground meat," Rhys said.

"Rhys, I'll be forever in your debt for your generosity," Douglas said, smiling. Rhys smiled, liking the appeal of Douglas's words, but his smile faded when he remembered that Torchwood was in charge of this case. Soon Jack looked at Douglas.

"Douglas, we'll help you with the pups. We'll even bring them to Torchwood for protection, but we're coming with you," Jack said.

"Well, there is a custom when introducing new people to the pups," Douglas said, and he saw that no one had any objections. "That would wonderful if you allowed the pups to stay here; my thanks wouldn't be enough."

Jack smiled and looked at his team.

"Okay, Gwen, go with Rhys to collect the meat," Jack said. "The rest, be ready to leave when they return."

"If you don't mind . . . Jack, may I speak with you in private?" Douglas asked Jack in a soft voice.

"Uh . . . sure," Jack said, wondering what Douglas had to say. Jack motioned to Douglas to follow him to his office. When they got there, Jack closed the door.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Douglas let out a deep breath.

"I guess there's no polite way of saying this," Douglas said and looked at Jack. "What are you?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can sense there's something different about you," Douglas said. "I had a small feeling when I saw you in the Forest Cathedral, and now that sense is stronger than ever. You haven't aged as well, and I know you're not a werewolf—I've would have sensed that too. So, what are you?"

"Douglas," Jack sighed. "It's not important."

"Aye, it is!" Douglas firmly said. "If I can sense it, so can the pups! They'll ask me the same question, and they'll be wary if I don't have an answer!"

"It's complicated," Jack said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" Douglas said, frustrated. "Even if I cannot comprehend your explanation, it's better than no answer! If the pups don't know what you are, it will harder gaining their trust, and you don't look like the type who want to waste time doing something that could have been avoided!"

Jack looked at Douglas, then sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jack then told Douglas his story.


	9. Young Ones

_Note: Thanks you very much for reviewing! Please keep it up. You don't know how much it makes me happy._

_I made a small change to the chapter "Hidden History."_

Young Ones

Owen swore as he jolted in seat as the Torchwood SUV drove through the forest.

"Did you have to keep the pups so deep in the forest?" Owen sarcastically asked Douglas, glaring at him.

"Well, we didn't want the pups to be found, so, aye," Douglas honestly replied. He then looked forward. "Make a right at that boulder."

"So, Douglas," Ianto said, before Owen could make a rude remark. "You said there's a custom when introducing new people to the pups. What does it entail?"

"Go pass those bushes, then stop when you see a large tree stuck by lightning," Douglas said to Jack before he looked at Ianto. "We're going to stop near the den. Don't shine your torches at the den; it will only scare the pups. I'll change into my real form; the pups are too young to understand human language. I'll get the pups out. When I thump my tail two times on the ground, one of you come forward with a plate of meat. Stop next to me and place the food right down in front of you. Pat my head for a bit, then wait. The pups will then hopefully go for the meat. When I thump my tail four times on the ground, the rest of you come forward with a plate of meat, and repeat the action of placing the meat down in front of you. You can bring your torches with you if you need to see. Move slowly if you want to interact with the pups; let them sniff you first."

The Torchwood SUV soon stopped in front of a large tree stuck by lightning and everyone exited the vehicle.

"Where's your den?" Toshiko asked.

"Over there," Douglas said, indicating an area ahead of them. By the light from the stars and the moon, they could make out a darken hole near a root of a tall pine tree.

"I'll be right back," Douglas said, walking over to some dense foliage to the side as he took off his tee-shirt.

"Um, Douglas . . . what are you doing?" Jack asked, stopping Douglas in removing his clothes. Douglas paused as he straightened out his shirt.

"This is my last set of clothing. I don't want to ruin them. I know what you humans feel about nudity, so I'm trying to be respectful. Oh, I would appreciate it if someone gets my clothes before we leave. Thank you," Douglas said. He then walked behind the foliage as he once again removed his shirt.

When Douglas was out of sight, the members of Torchwood looked at each other and laughed; even Rhys had a small smile on his face.

"Should we tell him?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Later. When this is over," Jack said, through his laughter. "Let's get ready."

Ianto opened the back of the SUV, and the Torchwood team and Rhys started placing a good amount of raw ground meat on paper plates.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked. "The object that landed in 1540, could the light from it mutated the wolves' cellular structure?"

"That seems reasonable," Owen said.

"What are we talking about?" Rhys asked, overhearing their conversation.

"How an object's radiation could have altered wolves' DNA," Owen said. Rhys just smiled back, even though he had no clue what they were talking about.

When they got back to the front of the vehicle, they heard a rustling sound, and looked towards its source; coming out of the dense foliage was Douglas in his true form.

Douglas was the same size and shape of a wolf. His coloring was still the same when Rhys first saw him, but with the better lighting from their torches, they could see more detail. The darker shades of brown were on the back and it became lighter down the sides. Douglas's chest and underside was covered with white fur. The Torchwood team and even Rhys had to admit that Douglas was truly a beautiful creature.

Douglas trotted pass the humans and towards the den. He sat down a few feet in front of the den and waited. Soon, a small brown, grey, and white wolf cub face poked out of the den and looked around. The wolf cub happily yipped when she saw Douglas and ran towards him. The werewolf pup was then followed by five other werewolf pups. The werewolf pups were the same size of a human baby. Their fur color was in the range of colors that is common to wolves. In the right light, the Torchwood team could see that the werewolf pups' front paws were shaped more like human babies' hands.

The six werewolf pups surrounded Douglas, happily yipping, wagging their tails, and licking Douglas. After a while, Douglas thumped his tail on the ground twice. Ianto decided to make the first move and walked forward; some of the members of Torchwood shined their torches on the ground so Ianto wouldn't trip over something. The pups slowly backed away as Ianto approached them, but they did not run back into the den. Ianto stopped next to Douglas and placed the plate of meat down in front of him. Ianto then patted Douglas on top of his head a few times. The pups stayed where they were, even after Ianto was done petting Douglas; until a black werewolf pup with a white mark on her chest carefully walked up to the meat. The pup sniffed at the meat a few times, and then reached out and grabbed a handful of meat. The pup then started to eat the meat out of her hand. The other pups then headed toward the meat, and after they sniffed it as well, they began eating too. Two of the pups took a break from eating to sniff at Ianto.

After a while, Douglas thumped his tail on the ground four times, and this time Jack walked forward with his plate of meat. He was then followed by Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, and finally Rhys. The werewolf pups examined each of them and ate the meat on the plates.

The werewolf pup in front of Jack was covered in light grey fur. He stopped eating to examine Jack.

"Hi," Jack softly said, slowly bending down.

The pup sniffed Jack. He then looked at Jack again, and audibly sniffed Jack all over. The pup then barked at his siblings, getting their attention, and the other pups ran towards Jack. After a few barks and yips, the other pups sniffed Jack all over. When they were done, all the pups ran towards Douglas and began barking. Jack's eyes widen a little as he straightened himself out; the pups did sense there was something different with him. Douglas responded with soft barking, growls, and a few howls. When Douglas was done, the pups looked up at the stars. The pups then ran back to a plate of meat and began eating again. Even the same pup went back to Jack to finish his meat.

When the werewolf pups were half way done with the meat, a grey and black pup walked over to Douglas and began yipping. The other pups joined him and yipped as well. Douglas's ears moved to the side and he looked uncomfortable. The Torchwood team guessed the pups were asking Douglas when will their parents returned. Douglas replied with a few barks, and the way the pups reacted, it appeared Douglas told them the truth. The pups whined and looked sad. Douglas soon nudged the pups back to their food with his muzzle, indicating for them to finish eating.

"We should get them back to the Hub soon," Ianto said, appearing next to Jack.

"Yeah, you're right," Jack said, looking at Ianto. "You got any ideas where you want to put them?"

"There's a storage room that isn't used," Ianto said.

"That would work," Jack said. "I'll drop you at the Hub, then come back to pick up the others."

"Oh, I'm going to do some shopping while you're gone," Ianto said. Jack gave Ianto a curious look. "I'm getting some more blankets to cover the room, and buy some extra clothes for Douglas."

"Why, that's very sweet of you," Jack said, smiling, making Ianto blush. Jack and Ianto walked over to Douglas, who looked up at them.

"Douglas, we're going to get a room ready for the pups. We'll be back to get you," Jack said, and Douglas nodded back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to take your clothes with me," Ianto said. "I'm planning to buy you some new clothes, and I want to make sure I get the right size."

Douglas blinked, then rested his muzzle in Ianto's hand. The men guessed this is how werewolves say 'thank you' as wolves.

"You're welcome," Ianto said, when Douglas removed his muzzle. Douglas smiled back; the men guessed right.

Before Jack and Ianto left, they told the others their plan, and everyone was okay with it. Rhys looked a little nervous, but he relaxed when he saw the werewolf pups starting to play around him.

As Jack waited for Ianto to come back with Douglas's clothes, he noticed Douglas's shadowy figure watching them. When Ianto came back, Jack indicated Douglas to Ianto. As Jack and Ianto walked back to the SUV, holding hands, they heard a strange sound. It sounded like a wolf laughing in amusement.


	10. Blue Eyes Crying

_Note: I made a correction to the chapter "Hidden History." Again, thank you for the reviews._

Blue Eyes Crying

Jack opened the door to see Ianto laying out a blanket on the floor.

"Is it ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Ianto said, looking at Jack.

Jack walked into the room and examined it. Most of the floor was covered with blankets, towels, and mats. Scattered around the room were some plates of raw meat and bowls of water. Jack also noticed there were baby toys and dog toys around the room. Jack gave Ianto a curious look.

"Having the pups wander around the Hub isn't a good idea, so I thought toys will keep them entertained," Ianto said. "Plus it will keep their minds off their parents-"

"I think it's a great idea," Jack said, smiling, and gave Ianto a kiss. "You're very thoughtful; did I ever tell you that?"

Ianto smiled and blushed in response. The men then heard the others entering the Hub. Ianto left to tell Douglas where to put the pups. As Jack scanned the room again, he could overhear Ianto telling Douglas that the clothes he bought for Douglas were in the next room.

Soon, Ianto, the rest of the Torchwood team, and Rhys entered the room. Douglas came in, followed by the pups. The pups immediately started sniffing and exploring the room as Douglas examined it. Douglas looked at Ianto, and the humans noticed that Douglas's eyes were watering. Douglas then left the room and entered the room where his clothes were, using his paws and teeth to close the door behind him. The Torchwood team and Rhys, curious, waited outside the room.

After a minute, Douglas came out of the room, in his human form. He wore a black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Douglas immediately rushed over to Ianto and embraced him in a huge hug.

"Thank you," Douglas said and he cried. Douglas didn't seem to notice Ianto's awkward expression and the others' surprised expressions.

"Um . . . You're welcome," Ianto said, unsure. "But they're just clothes-"

"It's not that," Douglas said, letting go of Ianto and wiped a tear from his eye. Douglas let out an embarrass laugh. "We wolves are sentimental creatures. A member of our pack once suggested getting some toys for the pups; she heard how playing increase intelligence and she wanted to get some toys for them. If she could see this, she'll be so happy."

Douglas and the others walked into the room where the werewolf pups were starting to play with the toys. Two of them were chasing after a ball, while two other pups were playing tug-of-war with a piece of rope using their teeth. One pup was teething on a chew toy, while another was having fun shaking a rattle. Douglas smiled as he bent down and watched them. After some time, Toshiko walked over to Douglas.

"Douglas," she said, making Douglas look at her. "May I hold one of the pups?"

"Aye, sure you can," Douglas said with a wide smile. He then picked up a grey and white pup. "Hold her steady like this; make sure you keep her head comfortable. Don't let her nip you; they're just experimenting with their teeth, and they need to know what not to bite. If she does, just grab her muzzle and give it a shake. Ready? Here we go."

Soon Toshiko was holding a werewolf pup like a baby. The pup wagged her tail as she made happy growling sound at Toshiko. Toshiko smiled and petted the pup as she reached for Toshiko's hair. Jack wanted to try, and so did the other members of Torchwood. They all had a chance to hold the werewolf pup.

"I would like to keep my hands," Rhys responded when Gwen offered the pup to him. Gwen handed the pup back to Douglas instead.

"They're very cute," Gwen said, once Douglas placed the pup on the floor.

"Aye, they are," Douglas said, watching the pup play with her siblings, and his face turned somber. "But they're not going to survive without their parents."

"We're ready whenever you are," Jack said. Douglas looked at Jack; it was easy to see that Douglas was torn between helping locate his pack or watching over the pups.

"Just give me a few minutes. I want to make sure the pups-" Douglas started.

"Don't worry. Rhys will look after them," Jack said. Rhys looked at Jack, wondering when he volunteered to do so.

"I'm going to do what?" Rhys asked, confused.

"Please, Rhys," Gwen said. "Douglas is going to need all our help locating his pack."

"But-" Rhys said.

"The quicker we locate his pack, the faster we'll return," Gwen whispered to Rhys. Rhys sighed and reluctantly agreed. He only asked for a chair to sit in.

"Thank you," Douglas said, grateful to Rhys, when Ianto returned with a chair. "You don't have to do much. They've eaten, and after they play, they'll fall asleep. If they cause you any trouble, just give their muzzle a shake like I described before."

Rhys nodded as the Torchwood team and Douglas left the room. Toshiko led Douglas over to her computers and brought up of a map of Cardiff. She indicated some landmarks to get Douglas acquainted with the map.

"Douglas, show Tosh where some of your pack disappeared," Jack said, and Douglas pointed on the map the locations, which Toshiko indicated with a white circle. "Tosh, bring up the locations where the murders occurred."

Toshiko complied, and the map had some red circles on it around the same area where some of Douglas's pack disappeared.

"How many members were in your pack, not including you," Jack asked Douglas.

"Seven," Douglas said.

"Tosh, find any buildings that's big enough to hold seven werewolves," Jack said and Toshiko began working.

"Only one estate fits," Toshiko said.

"Who owns it?" Ianto asked. Toshiko's eyes widen a little.

"Dr. Gibson," Toshio said, and the other members of Torchwood looked stunned.

"Who's he?" Douglas asked.

"He said he was researching a mental disease," Jack said. "We met him at the police station; he was very interested in getting you."

"Well, if he wants me, he can have me," Douglas said. The Torchwood team thought they saw fangs in Douglas's mouth.

"Wait, Tosh, can you get the CCTV footage from the coffee shop near the police station?" Ianto asked. "Specifically around the time Douglas escaped."

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked, as Toshiko worked.

"Just wait," Ianto said.

"I've checked the footage, and there's no sign of Dr. Gibson," Toshiko said.

"I thought he arrived at the police station too quickly," Ianto said.

"It seems Dr. Gibson is connected to the creature," Owen commented.

"We'll ask him when we get there," Jack said. "Everyone get ready."

Gwen was about to inform Rhys that they were leaving, when she received a phone call.

"What is it, Andy?" Gwen asked, after she answered her phone and saw who it was.

"I was wondering how is your investigation with Douglas is going," Andy said.

"Well . . . we came across some new developments," Gwen said, not wanting to waste time telling Andy the details. "In fact, we're quite busy."

"Look, before you hang up, I have something I want to share with you," Andy said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"There was talk of handing Douglas over to Dr. Gibson if Douglas really was a nutter," Andy said. "So I thought to look up Dr. Gibson's credentials, and I came across something interesting."

"What?"

"With his speech about mental diseases, you would think that Dr. Gibson was in the field of psychiatry," Andy said. "It turns out that isn't his field of study."

"What then?" Gwen asked, now interested.

"Organic chemistry," Andy said. "I've been trying to reach him, but he hasn't answered his phone. I've try his mobile and home phone, but no answer. I don't know if you have any equipment to find him."

"Hold on," Gwen said and put down her phone. She called the others to her and relay the information she learned from Andy.

"Tosh, see if you can locate Dr. Gibson's mobile," Jack said. "We can use this to our advantage. If Dr. Gibson is far away from the estate; Andy could be a distraction by questioning him, while we search the estate."

In a short time, Toshiko located Dr. Gibson's mobile phone, which was in a field near the place Rhys worked. Gwen gave the address to Andy, and when she was done with the phone call, she finished getting prepared. Gwen and Rhys kissed before she left with the Torchwood team and Douglas, to find out what Dr. Gibson was up to.


	11. Taken Away

Taken Away

The Torchwood team and Douglas examined the estate once they exited the vehicle. It was probably the darkness of the night and the fact there were werewolves somewhere inside that gave the estate an eerie atmosphere and made them feel unnerved. When they reached the front door, Jack was ready to break down the door, but Gwen saw something.

"Douglas?" she said, stopping Jack. The rest of the team turned to see Douglas walking over to the side of the house, as if he was being called by an unknown force. The Torchwood team carefully followed Douglas.

Douglas went down some stairs which led to the door of the basement. Douglas placed his hand on the door.

"There," Douglas said, removing his hand and looked at the humans. "They're in there."

The Torchwood team joined Douglas, and examined the door.

"Electronic lock," Jack said. "Tosh, will you do the honors?"

Toshiko quickly smiled and began working on the door. After a few seconds, Toshiko opened the door and they all went inside.

The basement looked like a stereotypical mad scientist's lab. Owen was about to make a rude remark that Dr. Gibson got a used mad scientist's lab, when he and the others saw a sight that shocked them. Even Jack with all his adventures and experience was appalled seeing this.

In the middle of the basement were eight examination tables. Laying unconscious on seven of the tables were Douglas's pack, in their Were Form. Long tubes were hooked up to their arms, and one of the tubes connected to an I. V. stand, but the liquid inside the bag wasn't I. V. fluid.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Douglas growled and went over to a light grey, dark grey and white werewolf, and began yanking the tubes out of the werewolf's arm. Owen returned to his senses and his medical knowledge came back to him. Owen ran up to Douglas and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the tubes.

"Douglas, stop. We don't know what it's doing to them," Owen said.

Douglas's expression was the perfect mixture of disbelief, anger and frustration.

"You don't know what it's doing to them? I'll tell you what it's doing! It's _killing _them! That's what it's doing!" Douglas angrily said. "We have endured for centuries, are hardy creatures, but they are barely alive!"

Douglas went back removing the tubes from the werewolf.

"Wait," Owen sternly said, this time pushing Douglas away. Douglas looked like he wanted to rip out Owen's throat, which he could. "Listen to me, Douglas. I want to save them as much as you do, we all do, but if we do this wrong, they could end up in worse condition than they are right now."

For a while, there was silence.

"Aye, I understand," Douglas admitted and sighed, as he walked back to Owen.

"It's your show, Owen," Jack said, as he and the rest of the team walked up to him.

Owen looked at the werewolves and quickly assessed the situation. He took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Right. The first thing we do . . ."

* * *

Andy swore as he looked around the field; there was no sign of Dr. Gibson. Torchwood had better not be playing a prank on him. After he scanned the area one more time, Andy took out his phone and dialed Dr. Gibson's mobile phone number. He then heard some ringing a few feet away and he headed towards the source of the sound. Andy stopped near a stump and as he put away his phone, he saw an object behind the stump. He then bent down and picked up the object. It was Dr. Gibson's mobile phone. Why did—

That was the last conscious thought Andy had.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience, Officer Davidson," a nude Dr. Gibson said behind Andy. Dr. Gibson dropped the small rock he had in his hand and looked over Andy's fallen form. "For now you can give me the shirt off your back."


	12. The Real Monster

The Real Monster

Gwen and Toshiko carefully laid the tan, white and black werewolf on the floor. After Owen's assessment of the werewolves and the tubes were removed from them, Owen diagnoses they were all highly sedated and shouldn't be moved. However it seemed he was swayed by Douglas's concern looks, and he decided they could be taken off the examination tables and placed on the floor. They decided to move the werewolves close to the door and wait until they recover. Owen didn't know when the werewolves would wake up since he didn't have that much knowledge about their healing abilities. The Torchwood team did find something interesting about the werewolves. These werewolves were somewhat sexual dimorphic. The female werewolves were more . . . curvaceous.

The Torchwood team was almost done removing the werewolves from the tables. Jack and Douglas were helping the last one, a female werewolf with black fur, on her feet.

"Easy now, gentle, gentle, there we go," Douglas kindly encouraged the female werewolf to her feet. The werewolf had her arms draped around Jack and Douglas as they helped her walked. The werewolf's eyes were half opened, but her pupils moved to look at Douglas. Douglas squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Speck to me, lass; it's Douglas," Douglas said. "What has he done to you?"

The werewolf weakly lifted up her head and looked at Douglas. She then let out a long pitiful heartbreaking whine before her head drooped down and she fell right back to sleep. Jack and Douglas then carefully placed her down on the floor. Jack went back to join his team, but Douglas stayed by the werewolf's side. Gwen walked up to Douglas as he stroked the werewolf's fur. Douglas looked up at Gwen and she could see his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"She was the most energetic out of us all," Douglas said. "Always smiling and playing games. She told bad jokes, and somehow I laughed at them all."

"It's probably hard seeing them like this," Gwen sympathetically said. "How about you let her rest and recover with the others? They're not going to recover any faster as you stare at them."

"Aye, you're right," Douglas said as he stood up. "At least we got them away from those bloody blasted contraptions."

Once Gwen and Douglas joined the rest of the team, Jack spoke.

"Tosh, I want you to find a computer and access Dr. Gibson's files," he said. "As for the rest-"

"Good evening, everyone," Dr. Gibson's voice said. The Torchwood team and Douglas looked towards the source of the sound and saw Dr. Gibson a little above them in an observation room. The team immediately drew their weapons and aimed at Dr. Gibson. They noticed that Dr. Gibson was wearing Andy's uniform, but right now it wasn't their concern. "Now, now, there's no need for that; bulletproof glass. I had it installed after a few of my clients tried to escape. Oh, the one door that leads to this room can only be access by a key card that I have; another security measure. However the rest of the estate is free to explore. The money is in a safe in the den, and the silver is in the dining room. Is there anything else you want?"

"How about some answers instead?" Jack said. "What are you doing?"

"More importantly, how did you find us?" Douglas said.

"Ah. The dilemma of answering two questions; I think I'll answer in a chronological order," Dr. Gibson calmly said. "A year ago, I attended a scientific conference. When it was over, I was assigned the task of driving an inebriated colleague back to her home. As I drove her back to her place, she began babbling about finding a pack of werewolves. At first I thought she was talking nonsense, but more I heard, the more I was convince that maybe werewolves could actually exist. Using her directions, I found the same pack, and wondered if there were any secrets that my colleague didn't know. After I got a few test subjects and ran some experiments, I decided that the werewolves could help mankind achieve one of our greatest dreams."

Dr. Gibson then picked up a test tube from a rack and showed it to everyone. Inside the test tube was a clear thick liquid.

"This is what it's all about: a serum, most divine; mysteries of the infinite nature all inside this tiny vial. Each drop imbued with the essence of a werewolf's longevity," Dr. Gibson said.

Douglas's eyes grew wide and looked back at his pack.

"So that's why they're exhausted!" Douglas said, glaring at Dr. Gibson. "You've been stealing their energy! But you cannot steal our longevity! You're bloody insane! No human can do that, man! It's . . . untransferable!"

"Ha! You feeble-minded wolf. With my intelligence I will create liquid immortality. The answers of the infinite are in this vial. More than you'll ever know," Dr. Gibson said and examined the test tube. "I do need to work on the formula, though. This project is too big to use test subjects, so I had to test it on myself. There has been a minor side effect."

The Torchwood team and Douglas then realized what Dr. Gibson said.

"If you consider changing into a killer monster a minor side effect," Owen said, looking slightly disgusted. "I don't want to know what you consider a major side effect."

Dr. Gibson let out a humorless laugh.

"Perhaps all I need is more human DNA to balance it out, and I see plenty of volunteers to harvest from," Dr. Gibson said, eyeing the Torchwood team. He then raised the test tube like he was making a toast. "Well, as the old saying goes: 'Here's to the kill,' or should I say dinner."

Dr. Gibson drank the liquid in the vial. For a second, nothing happened. Dr. Gibson dropped the vial which broke when it hit the floor, as he put his hands around his head, as if it was about to explode. He grew taller and his muscles enlarged, breaking the seams of the uniform. Dr. Gibson removed his hands around his head as his fingernails changed into claws and the sleeves ripped apart. His mouth and nose jutted forward to form a muzzle as his ears became pointed and moved to the top of his head. Fur sprouted all over his body as tusks grew out of his mouth. The last remains of the uniform fell to the floor as his eyes turned sickly yellow.

Dr. Gibson let out a loud roar and tore out of the observation room. The Torchwood team knew where he was going. They aimed their guns toward a certain door, except there was a problem.

"Douglas, what are you doing?" Jack asked, seeing Douglas standing in front of them, blocking their way.

"Go! Take my pack and go! I'll take care of him," Douglas said as the team moved to sides, trying to get a better angle. Douglas looked at the Torchwood team with a serious look in his eyes. "I rather die fighting, than see my beloved pack and new friends be slaughtered."

They then noticed Douglas's teeth changing into fangs. Fur grew all over his body, spreading rapidly like wildfire. His sneakers and jeans were torn to shreds as his legs and feet changed to form the hind legs and feet of a wolf. His fingernails and toenails grew into claws as the fur covered Douglas's face. His mouth and nose pushed forward to form into a muzzle as his ears became wolf's ears. His tail sprouted from the end of his spine, angrily lashing about, as his tee-shirt fell apart.

This was the Torchwood team's first experience seeing Douglas in his Were Form. Douglas's dark brown fur covered his back, tail, and his head. The lighter shades of brown fur were around the sides of his body. The lower portion of his neck, the underside of his arms, and the front of his legs were covered with white fur.

The door began banging and they could hear Dr. Gibson from the other side, since he didn't have his card key on him anymore. Some dents began to form in the door and soon Dr. Gibson blasted into the basement. Douglas let out a challenging howl, dropped on all fours, and charged at Dr. Gibson.

The Torchwood team was so amazed seeing Douglas change, that they weren't aware of the miracle that was happening behind them.

The other werewolves were waking up.


	13. Typical Torchwood

Typical Torchwood

The sounds of werewolves growling made the Torchwood team look behind them. They saw the rest of Douglas's pack starting to get up, but it was evident that the werewolves weren't fully recovered from what Dr. Gibson did to them, as they staggered to their feet. These werewolves were moving on pure adrenaline. The Torchwood team ran to the rest of Douglas's pack, trying to stop the werewolves from getting up, knowing they were in no shape to fight, but the werewolves would not have it. They had enough of being Dr. Gibson's experiments and right now the last member of their pack was fighting for their lives.

These werewolves wanted revenge and nothing will get in their way.

A white werewolf with dark brown markings made that point clear as he snapped at Jack's hand, who instinctively pulled it away. The other members of Torchwood didn't have much luck holding the pack back as well.

"Fine then!" Owen complained, as two werewolves ran away from him. The other members of Torchwood stared at him. "I am not arguing with a werewolf."

The pack of werewolves surrounded Dr. Gibson, snarling and growling, and when they were ready, they attacked. The Torchwood team's weapons were of no use because Douglas's pack was in the way. Watching the werewolves fight Dr. Gibson was almost like watching real wolves taking down large prey, but there were some problems.

Douglas's pack outnumbered Dr. Gibson, however they were still battling the effects of his experiments; they were only able to continue fighting on pure adrenaline. Seven of the eight werewolves were weaker than usual. Plus Dr. Gibson was no easy prey. His transformation made him taller, stronger, and he had more endurance than Douglas's pack. No matter how many bites and gashes the werewolves gave him, Dr. Gibson still stood. The injures Dr. Gibson inflicted on the already weaken werewolves were easy to see, but despite their injuries, the werewolves refuse to give up.

All the werewolves lunged at Dr. Gibson at once, hanging off his arms, legs, and even his back. Dr. Gibson roared and shook Douglas's pack off of him. He reached behind to remove the female werewolf, who had brown and black fur on her back and white fur on her front, and threw her across the room, towards the Torchwood team. The team immediately got out of the way of the werewolf.

"Okay, that does it," Jack said, as the female werewolf got back on her feet and returned to the fight. Jack looked at the rest of the team as they put away their weapons. "Anybody with a bring idea, please speak up."

The team looked around the basement as they tried to think. Owen then spotted something and indicated it to Toshiko, who nodded back when she saw what he noticed. They ran over to a shelf of chemicals, took some off, and checked the labels. The other members of Torchwood soon joined them.

"What do you have?" Jack asked.

"Half of these chemicals are highly flammable," Toshiko said.

"Some of them are highly combustible," Owen said.

"Two of my favorite words in this situation," Jack said, smiling, figuring out Owen's and Toshiko's plan. "Do it. Gwen, help them. Ianto, let's give the werewolves a hand."

Ianto didn't know what Jack was talking about, until he spotted the sign on the opposite side of the room which Jack saw. Ianto's eyebrows rose a little when he read the sign, wondering if Dr. Gibson really did buy a used mad scientist's lab.

ADJUSTABLE CEILING CRANK

As soon as Jack and Ianto reached the crank, they began turning the wheel, lowering the chains that held the adjustable ceiling. Dr. Gibson seemed to be aware of Jack's and Ianto's plan, and tired to get out of the way, but the werewolves were also aware of the plan. Douglas's pack barked and herded Dr. Gibson underneath the adjustable ceiling. Meanwhile, Owen, Toshiko, and Gwen were collecting the right chemicals, and poured them all around the basement, even breaking some of the bottles right where they were.

When the adjustable ceiling was close enough, Douglas's pack lunged at Dr. Gibson, and held him down. They moved to better positions so they could still hold onto Dr. Gibson as the adjustable ceiling lowered on him.

"Can you finish up?" Jack asked Ianto, when he saw Owen, Toshiko, and Gwen were almost done spreading the chemicals around.

Ianto nodded back and Jack began searching the drawers. He finally found what he was looking for: a box of matches. He took out the matches and went to the door in which they entered. Jack showed the matches to the rest of the team, they stopped what they were doing, and joined him. Jack could see that Dr. Gibson was perfectly sandwiched between the floor and the adjustable ceiling. Only his large head and one of his muscular arms were still visible. However it looked like Dr. Gibson could break free any minute, and the werewolves noticed this as well. All of the werewolves had gotten out of the way of the adjustable ceiling, but they still held onto Dr. Gibson.

"Listen, we're going to blow this place up, so I suggest we leave," Ianto said to the werewolves. A couple of werewolves let go of Dr. Gibson and joined the team, but rest remained and the Torchwood team recognized one of the werewolves who refused to leave: Douglas.

"Douglas, didn't you hear me? You can let go," Ianto said. Two more werewolves joined them, but not Douglas.

"Oh, come on, Douglas. I'm too good looking to explode," Jack said, and another werewolf let go. The rest of the team tried to lead the werewolves outside, but the werewolves just looked at the rest of their pack, and refused to move. It was clear that they were determined not to be separated again.

"Douglas, use your head. He's trapped," Toshiko said, and another werewolf left, but Douglas still remained. What was this? Werewolf survivor's guilt?

"Go on! Show us you're just a savage animal!" Owen said, trying to use reverse psychology. All Owen got in response was another werewolf joining them, glaring at Owen.

The Torchwood team looked at each other. They should ignite the chemicals now, but they really didn't want to leave Douglas behind, who just clamped onto Dr. Gibson's thick neck. Finally, Gwen spoke up.

"The pack, Douglas! Think about your pack!" Gwen said. "The pups! Think of the pups! The future of your pack!"

Douglas immediately let go of Dr. Gibson and ran to join his pack. Ianto opened the door, letting the pack of werewolves leave first; Toshiko, Owen, and Gwen followed. Jack stayed behind to light the match. Dr. Gibson looked at Jack, who held the lit match in his hand, and let out an indignant roar.

"Yeah? Well, the same right back at you!" Jack said, always wanting to get the last word in, and toss the match in a puddle of chemicals. Ianto and Jack ran out of the basement as fast as they could.

"Get down!" Owen yelled, and the humans and werewolves dove behind some rocks.

A second later, the whole estate exploded into flames. Ianto was the first to look up to see the fiery estate. Ianto sighed.

"Torchwood," Ianto sardonically commented. "Another day, another explosion."


	14. Love and Freedom

Love and Freedom

Rhys couldn't help but smile as he traced a circle with his finger on top of the head of the grey, brown and black werewolf pup, who fell asleep on his lap.

A little white after the Torchwood team and Douglas left, the same werewolf pup rolled a ball at Rhys, indicating he wanted to play with him. Rhys was a little unsure a first, but soon he was playing catch with the pup, and then with the other pups. He found himself having fun playing with the pups. After what seemed to be a an hour, the pups curled up next to the chair, as Rhys sat down, and they all feel asleep in a pile, as the same pup got on Rhys's lap.

Suddenly, all the pups woke up at once and looked at the door. Rhys wondered what was going on as the pups began barking and headed to the door. Gwen opened the door a crack and looked in; she gave a signal to Rhys to be silent, as she opened the door all the way. Two adult werewolves entered the room on all fours. One was a white werewolf with a feminine built and the other werewolf had fur that was the perfect mixture of grey and silver.

The pups happily yapped at the two werewolves and ran to greet them; half of them headed to the white werewolf while the other half went to the grey and silver werewolf. Rhys's eyes widen when he figured out who these werewolves were. He was no expert in werewolves, but it was easy to tell that these werewolves were the pups' parents.

The pups licked their parents' faces, as their tails wagged in circles so fast that they looked like they were about to take off. Their parents slowly wagged their tails and Rhys could see trails of water leaving their eyes. Were they crying?

The white werewolf picked up the nearest pup and held him close to her as she cried, while Gwen entered the room and watched the werewolf family reunite.

As the white werewolf put down her pup, the pups began cheerfully yapping. The parents then looked at Rhys. The white werewolf went up to Rhys and laid her muzzle in Rhys's hand as she cupped his hand with her hands and she cried. Rhys looked at little confused.

"She's thanking you," Douglas's voice said from the doorway. Rhys looked to see Douglas standing in the doorway, now wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"She's thanking you for looking after her pups," Douglas said, as he entered the room and the white werewolf removed her muzzle and hands from Rhys.

"Oh . . . um . . . You're welcome . . . . ma'am," Rhys said.

The white werewolf just smiled and went back reuniting with her pups. The pups barked at their patents, and the grey and silver werewolf barked back. The pups then poured out of the room, as their parents followed behind them at a more moderate pace.

"Don't worry," Gwen said, seeing how fast Rhys got up from his chair. "They probably want to see the rest of the pack."

"You mean they're all here?" Rhys asked as he, Douglas, and Gwen walked out of the room.

Gwen nodded and once Rhys stepped out of the room, he saw adult werewolves around the Hub. The werewolf pups ran to each of them and cheerfully greeted every one. The werewolves with the most serious injures were being look over by Owen, while the rest relaxed around the Hub.

"Rhys, do you still have anymore meat left from Dr. Gibson's rampage?" Douglas asked Rhys. "My pack is surely hungry after the ordeal they went through."

"Um . . . yeah, there's plenty," Rhys said, trying to recall the name Dr. Gibson. Did Gwen say they were going to Dr. Gibson's estate? "I brought it all back here."

"Wonderful, thank you," Douglas said, smiling. He then left to ask Owen a question.

"Wait. Dr. Gibson was the creature?" Rhys asked, puzzled, looking at Gwen. "Never mind; you can tell me when we get home."

Gwen nodded and smiled; as she and Rhys watch the werewolves and the pups interact.

"By the way, why aren't the rest of the werewolves in their human form?" Rhys asked Gwen in a low voice.

"We only had clothes for Douglas, and you remember what werewolves believe how humans perceive nudity," Gwen whispered with a smile.

"I'm sure your fearless leader wouldn't mind," Rhys commented. Gwen just laughed and slapped Rhys playfully on his shoulder.

"How are they?" Douglas asked Owen, who was finishing treating the last werewolf.

"They're not in immediate danger, but I still need to run tests to make sure there're no lasting effects on what Dr. Gibson did to them," Owen said, as the werewolf he treated left to greet the pups. "They're a little malnourished, however they're making a nice recovery, but I would like them to stay overnight just to be cautious." Owen paused and looked at Jack. "We're not going against protocol having them stay outside the Vaults?"

"I think it will work," Jack said smiling. "I would just need someone else to watch the werewolves with me."

Owen groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing what Jack was saying.

"Oh, is everyone in your pack housebroken?" Owen asked Douglas. "Or should we get out the newspaper to have you all paper trained-OI!"

Owen skidded out of the way of the grey, brown, and black werewolf pup, who was nipping at his heels. Owen glared at Douglas.

"I thought you said they couldn't understand human language!" Owen said.

"They don't, but that doesn't mean they don't understand body language and vocal tones," Douglas said.

Jack laughed and scooped up the werewolf pup. He spun the pup around and the pup cooed in delight.

"We just have to finish something with your Big Brother Douglas, and then you can play around the Hub," Jack said to the pup, even though the pup couldn't understand a word he was saying, but Jack knew now that the pup did understand his tone. The pup happily yipped and licked Jack's check.

"Aye, for tonight, we feast," Douglas said, grinning.

* * *

Unlike the Torchwood team, the pack of werewolves, and Rhys, Andy was _not_ in a good mood.

First, he woke up in a field with his clothes and car stolen, and he didn't want to share with anyone how he got back to the police station. To add injury to insult, the bump Dr. Gibson gave him was huge, so his head had to be bandaged up, but now he felt he looked like a lobotomy patient. Right now, he was the laughing stock of the entire station, and the paperwork he was doing didn't help his mood. The Torchwood team and Douglas watched him sign and stamp the papers.

"Do you remember what we told you?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, yes, I know," Andy said as he continued to sign and stamp the papers. "Dr. Gibson was a victim of his own research, and he harvested human tissue off the people he murdered. He perished in his own experiment."

Andy finished signing the last paper and looked at Douglas.

"As far as the law is concerned we got our killer. You're a free . . . man, Douglas," Andy said.

Before Douglas could thank Andy, he waved them away from his desk as he rubbed his forehead. The Torchwood team and Douglas left Andy alone and they walked outside.

"I expunged your record after I accessed the police files," Toshiko said to Douglas. "They will not be looking for you."

"Thank you," Douglas said, smiling.

"Ianto, I wonder if you would like to stay with me tonight to watch over the werewolves," Jack said. Ianto gave him a slightly surprised look. "And when we're not busy, we could-"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ianto asked in a low voice. "With company around?"

"I think the werewolves have more important things to do than watch us," Jack whispered. "Not that we don't put on a good performance."

"I'm sure you're very entertaining to watch, but you're right, we have more important things to do," Douglas said, behind Ianto and Jack, apparently overhearing their conversation. Douglas then quickened his pace to get ahead of the men. Jack then remembered something.

"Oh, Douglas, there's something I wanted to say when I saw you change," Jack said.

"Aye?" Douglas said, looking back.

"Nice legs," Jack said with a huge grin.

Douglas laughed as they reached the Torchwood SUV.


	15. Epilogue: Grateful

_Note: I made a correction in the chapters "The Real Monster," and "Love and Freedom."_

_Yes, the story is now completed. I don't know if I will write more about Douglas; we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone who read this story! I hope you enjoyed it._

Epilogue: Grateful

After a good night's sleep, Douglas's pack was fully recovered. It was obvious the werewolves were better for Jack and Ianto were treated to a beautiful symphony of werewolves howling, reunited. Owen found no lasting effects of Dr. Gibson's experiments, so the next night the pack of werewolves was ready to go home. The Torchwood team and Rhys were walking with Douglas to the edge of the city. Officially they were 'escorting the werewolves out,' but they were really wanted to spend the time with their new friend.

"We got everything packed," Douglas said, now wearing a green shirt, dark navy jeans, and grey sneakers. "The clothes you got me and the toys for the pups."

"How are you going to get back to Scotland with all that and the pups?" Owen asked.

"Well, we werewolves have to have some secrets," Douglas said with a knowing smile and a wink that made everyone smile.

"The woman who told Dr. Gibson about you, do you know her?" Toshiko asked.

"Aye, but we're not going to punish her. It's not truly her fault that she let that secret slip," Douglas said. "We'll tell her what happened, and hopefully she'll be more careful in the future."

"Are you okay, Rhys?" Gwen asked, seeing the slightly worried expression on Rhys's face.

"I think I will be," Rhys said. "It's kind of freaky imagining how a serum turned a normal human into a savage beast."

"I don't think he was normal to begin with," Douglas said, hearing Rhys. "That serum just released the savageness of you humans."

The team and Rhys looked at Douglas.

"You don't see us creating bombs or fighting each other for ridiculous things," Douglas said.

The Torchwood team and Rhys looked a little ashamed and Douglas noticed this, so he decided to change the subject.

"Oh, on a brighter note, I got promoted," Douglas said.

"Really? Congratulations," Jack said, smiling at Douglas. "So what's the promotion?"

"I am now the official ambassador to Torchwood," Douglas said. "Which reminds me, does anyone have a pencil and paper?"

Ianto nodded and handed Douglas the small notepad and pencil he carried with him.

"Thank you," Douglas said, and he wrote down a few things before he handed them back to Ianto.

"Since I'm the official ambassador to Torchwood, I can give out our contact information to the people we trust," Douglas said. "The first address is for a private mailbox and the other is our e-mail address."

"Werewolves have private mailboxes and computers?" Ianto asked, curious.

"Well, I did say we meet a reclusive, eccentric, multimillionaire ever other decade," Douglas said which made everyone laugh.

The Torchwood team, Douglas, and Rhys stopped at the edge of the forest. The humans said their good-byes to Douglas as they shook his hand, hugged him, or gave him a kiss.

"You have our eternal gratitude, and," Douglas have a mischievous smile on his face, "a pack of thanks, too."

The Torchwood team and Rhys groaned and laughed, as Douglas let out a chuckle.

"Fare thee well, Torchwood," Douglas said.

Douglas began to change right in front of them. Fur grew all over his body, but unlike the time the Torchwood team was confronting Dr. Gibson, the fur grew more gently and slower, like watching raindrops running down glass. Douglas's fingers became shorter and stubby, transforming into paws. His ears became pointed, shifting into wolf's ears, as his mouth and nose formed into a muzzle. His long tail ripped through his jeans. Douglas's clothes fell apart as he dropped on all fours, now fully changed into his true form. Douglas shook the last remains of his clothes off his body and he looked at the Torchwood team and Rhys. Douglas winked at them and he ran off into the forest.

The Torchwood team and Rhys stayed there for a minute, before they walked back to the Torchwood SUV. When they reached the vehicle, they heard a sound that made them stop and smile. It was an unusual, rare, yet beautiful sound that few people have ever heard.

It was the sound of a pack of werewolves howling, happy to be reunited, and thanking the people bringing them back safely together.


End file.
